sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sound City Studios
Sound City Studios is a recording studio incorporated in 1969, located in Van Nuys, Los Angeles, California, USA. The facility had previously been a production factory of the British musical instrument manufacturer, Vox. The studio was officially closed in 2011, when it ceased commercial operations, but it has reopened as of early 2017. Overview Sound City contributed its signature analog sound to more than a hundred certified gold and platinum albums. The studio was privately held from 1970, until it closed its commercial studio services in May 2011. It was reserved for the exclusive use of its tenants, Fairfax Recordings from 2011 through 2016,http://fairfaxrecordings.com before officially being reopened in early 2017. Dave Grohl, former Nirvana drummer and current frontman of Foo Fighters, purchased the Neve Electronics 8028 Console from Studio A, installing it in his private recording studio. In 2013, a documentary on the studio was made by Grohl simply titled Sound City. History Early days The studio was run by Joe Gottfried and Tom Skeeter, who wanted to start a record company and got into artist management. After a rough start, Skeeter raised $75,175 to buy a state-of-the-art recording console from Rupert Neve, a British electronics engineer who built technologically advanced audio gear: "One of four in the world", "a 28-input, 16-bus, 24-monitor 8028 with 1085 EQs and no automation". During 1969, Sound City hosted the David Briggs productions Twelve Dreams of Dr. Sardonicus by Spirit and After the Gold Rush by Neil Young. On a more infamous note, cult leader Charles Manson made some recordings in Studio B, just a few months before the Manson family crime spree in the Summer of 1969. In the 1970s, Neil Young, Dr. John, Spirit, Crazy Horse, Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, along with other bands recorded music at the studio. Shelter Records founders Leon Russell and Denny Cordell found an L.A. home at Sound City as well, recording Leon Russell, Delaney & Bonnie, and Joe Cocker. Thanks to the Shelter founders, Sound City hosted a young band from Florida named Mudcrutch in 1974, providing an introduction to Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers that resulted in a 20+ year relationship. After 1975 In 1976, Fleetwood Mac recorded one track at the studio, "Never Going Back Again", from what would become one of the highest selling and most critically acclaimed albums of all time, Rumours. During the 1980s and 1990s, the studio was used to produce works from Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, Rick Springfield, Ronnie James Dio, Foreigner, The Black Crowes, and Nirvana. Record producer Rick Rubin chose Sound City Studios to record artists like Red Hot Chili Peppers and Johnny Cash (Unchained, 1996). He most recently recorded Metallica's Death Magnetic, which entered the Billboard Top 200 chart at number 1, at the studio. Chart History. Billboard 200 |work=Billboard |publisher=Eldridge Industries |accessdate=8 April 2018}} Joe Gottfried died in 1992, at the age of 65. Tom Skeeter died on 12 September 2014, at the age of 82. 2017 The studio was officially closed to the public from 2011 through 2016, but in early 2017 a partnership was formed between Sandy Skeeter (President of Sound City Inc. and daughter of Tom Skeeter) and Olivier Chastan in order to reopen the studio. Sound City is now the home of two Helios Type 69 consoles Ramsey, Colby "Studio Profile:Sound City Studios" Audio Media International 17, Oct. 2011 and continues to utilize classic analog recording techniques in many of its productions (though a Pro Tools rig has been installed in each studio, for the convenience of its clients). Sound Sound City Studios prides themselves on having a very particular sound when it comes to recording drums. . "Studio drummer and Toto member, Jeff Porcaro, insisted that you only had to set up the drums in order to get a good drum sound." "Guitars sound pretty much the same everywhere, says famed producer Rick Rubin, but drums change from room to room, and the sound at Sound City was among the best." Producer Greg Fidelman recorded the sound of a bass drum from each of the big recording studios in the Los Angeles area, subsequently playing the sample for Metallica without divulging from which studio the sound had originated. Based upon this sample, the band chose Sound City Studios to record Death Magnetic. In addition, when asked by Nine Inch Nails to be a guest drummer on some songs, Dave Grohl agreed only if the songs were to be recorded at Sound City Studios. According to an article called L.A. Grapevine, the interior of the main studio has never been painted over, nor were its linoleum tiles changed, due to fear that the change would directly affect the "legendary sound quality" of the room. Discography See also * Comparison of analog and digital recording References External links *Official Sound City Studios website *Official Sound City Studios Facebook page *Sound City Studios discography at Discogs * Category:1969 establishments in California Category:Buildings and structures in the San Fernando Valley Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Entertainment companies established in 1969 Category:Media companies established in 1969 Category:Recording studios in California Category:Van Nuys, Los Angeles